The Truth Begins Now
by Theressa
Summary: Takahiro now knows about Misaki's and Usagi's relationship and at first, did not like it and wanted to take Misaki home, but then, Takahiro made a deal with Usagi, but what happens when Usagi breaks that promise? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Begins Now**

By: Theressa

**Chapter One**

"Good night, Misaki, my love. Have pleasant dreams." softly murmured a silver-haired man with warm-loving lavender eyes that watched the face of a small boy – who actually looked older than he appeared to be – sleeping peacefully, stroking the boy's chocolate brown hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my little brother, Usagi-san? What did I tell you about continuing this relationship? You promised to quit this romantic and sexual relationship you had with him. That was our deal, remember? I would let Misaki stay with you if nothing happened between the two of you. So why the hell did you break your promise?" coldly asked the not too pleased older brother of Misaki Takahashi, Takahiro.

Usagi looked up at Takahiro's angered face, but did not faze at the sight. Usagi did not even faze when Takahiro glared guns, knifes, swords, daggers and other weapons that could kill a person on the spot. Usagi still did not showed no signs of fear, causing Misaki's older brother to blossom in fury. Takahiro now wanted to punch his friend, but resisted the desire to do so – even though the scene he was seeing disgusted him.

Right in front of Takahiro's fire-burning eyes was his little 23-year-old brother – not much of a little brother anymore – passed out and sleeping soundly with his brunette hair messed up; a sign of having bed head. Takahiro could only imagine how innocent and pure Misaki looked, but then he looked at the man next to Misaki and remembered that his little brother was not as innocent and pure as he use to be. And what Takahiro noticed next only proved that point even more because his younger brother was naked and that there were visible little red marks on the small boy's neck. This only angered Misaki's older brother even more and the urge to punch was unbearable.

"Takahiro, you have to understand the situation we're in. We both love each other and it's impossible not to do the things that lovers do. We've done this sort of things since I started to tutor him." Takahiro was finally snapped out of his frustrating trance as Usagi spoke to him.

The eldest of the Takahashi brothers was in shock to hear those sentences slip out of his so-called friend. If Takahiro calculated it right, then that would have meant that Usagi and Misaki have been in a sexual relationship for approximately five years; started having sex around when Misaki was 18 years of age and still in high school, but back then, Misaki was still innocent and never once thought about sex.

"You must have forced him." concluded Takahiro, staring coldly at Usagi.

Usagi looked away from Takahiro, avoiding eye contact with the man he once was in love with for ten years. " . . . I did in the beginning, but . . ." Usagi could not bring himself to tell the rest to Misaki's older brother. How was the famous Boys' Love novelist suppose to say that he practically raped Misaki without the result of it ending in having Misaki taken away from him?

"Did you continue even when he said to stop? Did you kept on going as you invaded his body when he cried for everything that was happening to be a bad dream?" Takahiro's voice was raising with wrath, venom entering Usagi's heart and mind.

"I-I . . ." Usagi still could not answer, the guilt was finally eating him. Usagi looked like a lost orphaned boy that was left behind to defend for himself. Usagi looked the same way he did when he was a child.

Takahiro continued, but with harsher sentences and more hurtful things, hoping that what he was about to say would mentally break Usagi down and give up on Misaki. "Did you raped him? Did you raped him the whole time he was preparing for entrance exams? Or did you continue as he entered his freshmen year of collage? Or are you still raping him? Are you drugging my brother so he'd be aroused and take that opportunity to take advantage of him? So . . .? What's the answer, you rapist?"

Usagi did not like being called a rapist, but he deserved to be called one. "I-I . . . I did began with . . . forcing him to have sex . . ." Usagi still did not look up at Takahiro. Not even when he was being called a rapist. Then, he looked up in pleading eyes. "But you must understand, Takahiro, that I did it because I loved him and not because he looked fuckable and I was filled with lust. No, I really do love him!"

"Wake him up." sternly ordered Takahiro, sick and tired of hearing Usagi speak.

Usagi looked at his still short lover, sleeping with a faint smile on his lips. Next, Usagi smiled too, imagining the type of dream his young lover was having and then he answered, "I can't," without even looking at the other brother.

"Why not?" asked the business man with glasses.

"Because he's out cold. I tried to keep my promise as long as I could, but I just couldn't hold back anymore after . . ." Usagi drifted off as he recalled what happened earlier today in the kitchen that made Usagi lose control.

– _**Start of Flashback – **_

"_Misaki, what are we having for dinner?" called out Usagi from the living room couch._

_Usagi's eyes followed the lines of a page that belonged to a thick light pink colored hardback book. The title on the book was written in big, bold, dark pink colored letters. The title was written in the Lucida Handwriting font, reading: Sexually Pleasured by Your Partner: The Gay Lovers' Version_._ The reason Usagi was reading this book was because he had time that he wanted to kill time and he wanted to see how Misaki would react to the book he was reading._

"_Something." simply answered Misaki, sounding a little depressed, but Usagi knew why his young lover was not acting like his normal self._

"_Misaki, please, don't be like that. I promised Takahiro that I would not engage you in any sexual activities in exchange for letting you stay here." _

"_I know, but he doesn't have to know. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." smugly replied Misaki, hoping that Usagi might change his mind and do the naughty to his body. Honestly speaking, Misaki had missed the way the silver-haired would sexual harass him every morning and force him to have sex at night, but now all that was left was Misaki's craving for the older man's touch. _

"_Well, well. Look who finally decided to cross over to the dark side. It was because of the free cookies they were giving away, wasn't it?" chuckled Usagi, continuing to read his book, but secretly, he was enjoying Misaki's persuasive speech to have sex and not tell Takahiro about any of it._

_Misaki rolled his eyes and ignored Usagi's side comment then proceeded to spill his feeling of disagreement about not having sex because his brother did not want that. "I don't see what's wrong with having sex behind my brother's back. It's not like it would be the first time. We've been doing this for almost five years and all of a sudden, it stopped! Why can't you just break that promise? He won't even know if you don't say anything and of course, I won't say anything." _

_Usagi had to admit that his young lover – ex-lover – was doing a mighty fine job at convincing Usagi to break his promise. Then, he smirked at the idea of finally scooping Misaki into his arms like a bride and passionately kissing the emerald-eyed boy, slowly slipping his tongue inside Misaki's warm mouth and climbing up the stairs to the bedroom they once shared together with Misaki snugly in Usagi's arms without struggling. However, the silver-haired man sighed in frustration. He wanted to keep Misaki by his side, so he could not blow off his promise and make his desires come true._

"_Sorry, Misaki, but a promise is a promise and . . ." Usagi paused for a brief moment and smirked with satisfaction, realizing that Misaki had been seducing him ever since they were forced to break up. "Why couldn't seduce me like this before Takahiro knew about our relationship?"_

_The brunette-haired boy blushed a crimson red that settled across his face. Then, moments later after a short pause because he was at a lost of words, he spoke. "Because if I did, then there would be no telling what embarrassing thing you might have done!"_

_Now, Misaki was cooking something on the stove, but did not notice that there was a tall, dark figure blocking the kitchen door way. He did not show any signs of the figure being there until he heard a familiar, resonating chuckle. Finally, Misaki turned his simple-minded attention towards the figure that was blocking the door to see it was Usagi, hungrily smirking and scanning Misaki slim body._

"_And what makes you think that I might not do it now?" he asked, entering the kitchen and once he was in the heart of the one place that he was forbidden to come into, Misaki backed away._

"_Well . . ." Misaki could not thinking of anything and resorted to . . ._

– _**End of Flashback –**_

"And then what happened? What did Misaki do?" asked Takahiro, a bit shocked that it was his younger brother who suggested that Usagi broke his promise.

Usagi laughed, tears falling because it was that funny. "The only thing that he knew what to do, but he knew it would only persuade me."

"And that would be . . .?" Takahiro waited for answer as Usagi tried to calm himself.

"He . . . He . . ." Usagi continued to laugh, but he could not stop himself and Takahiro looked at him like he was crazy and needed some mental help.

"I ran away and that was the most stupidest move I had ever made in my entire life." Usagi quickly stopped laughing and looked at the figure that supposedly sleeping, as well as Takahiro. And when Usagi saw Misaki, he witnessed that the boy's face was buried in the soft pillow that was used for him to sleep with. "And stop laughing, Usagi-san! It wasn't that funny! You weren't even laughing at the time!"

Usagi only smiled and patted the brunette's hair then answered, "Yes, I know that, but you thought that running away was the smartest thing to do at the time, as well. I'm not the only one guilty here, Misaki," and then the lavender eyed man started to laugh again, making Misaki angry because the boy did not think it was funny.

"Shut up!" hissed Misaki through the pillow, but not with much energy in the threat. Misaki was still warned out and exhausted from all the embarrassing things that Usagi made him go through and not to mention how many times he had cummed because of Usagi. To conclude, Usagi was amazing at the things he did in bed and sometimes in the BL books he read that was written by the older man.

"I'm tired. Either, you guys talk quieter or go down stairs and talk." suggested Misaki, but it sounded more like a threat from the tired boy.

"Okay, okay." responded Usagi and looked at the other Takahashi. "Takahiro, would you mind going down stairs? The princess needs her beauty sleep."

"Alright. I'll wait for you down stairs." and with that said, Takahiro exited Usagi's bedroom and proceeded to go down stairs.

"I'm not a princess and it's not beauty sleep . . . It's recovery, stupid Usagi-san." yawned Misaki as he felt Usagi kiss his head and the large mass of inertia disappeared.

"Maybe, but you are a damsel in distress." whispered Usagi, smirking as he quickly pulled on a new set of clothes that did not smell like sex and cum.

* * *

_Yeah, review and tell me how you like it so far!_

_Thanks! _

_Oh, and remember to tell others if you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Usagi-san, I hope you don't mind, but I'm using your kitchen to make some coffee." shyly admitted Takahiro from the kitchen, boiling a small pot of water.

"I don't mind." responded Usagi, entering the kitchen and strolling to a specific cabinet and pulled out two coffee cups that were labeled "heat-resistant" in a permanent marker.

Takahiro glanced at the cups and whispered, asking, "Why is it labeled as 'heat-resistant'? It's obvious what type of cup that is even without it being labeled."

Usagi stayed quiet for three seconds and then answered, "I couldn't tell the heat-resistant cup apart from the regular cups. They all looked the same to me. In fact, if it wasn't for Misaki, I still wouldn't be able to tell them apart. If these cups weren't labeled right now, I would just pick a random cup again, pour coffee into it, end up breaking the cup again and my fingers would bleed like the last time. Then, Misaki would scold me, call me an idiot and then insult me, probably tell me that even a child would be able to tell the cups apart."

"What? Misaki would never say that!" Takahiro was so sure about it, but then again, there probably would be a lot of things that he did not know about his baby brother. Just thinking about this made Takahiro sad, only causing him to want to take Misaki home and teach him not to keep secrets.

Then, for a ridiculous awkward while, Usagi and Takahiro listened to the sound of water boiling and watched as the water turn into water vapor. There were a few times when Takahiro wanted to say something, but he decided against it. Takahiro was still having a hard time registering the fact that his younger brother and best friend have been in a sexual relationship ever since they the days that Misaki had been preparing to enter college.

"Takahiro, listen, I know that you're having a hard time dealing with this and you're mad that we've kept it a secret from you, but there was a good reason." Usagi started.

"Is that so? Then, what is it?" Takahiro asked, taking the two cups that Usagi settled on the counter next to him and poured the hot water, watching the steaming water fill the cup and the steam fogging up the rest of the cup that was not filled by water.

"First of all, it was because Misaki did not want to cause you any trouble and he did not want to be a burden to me. I still don't understand why he does that, but I've been trying to break that insecurity and try to make him selfish."

"Oh, and how is that working out for you guys?" questioned Takahiro, his face no longer the cheerful, clueless, idiotic look. Instead, the expression was rock hard and emotionless.

Takahiro really did not like the relationship Usagi and Misaki were in, but he had been worrying about Misaki's dating world. Yes, Takahiro recalled that Misaki never took in interest in girls and none of the girls ever treated him like a boy. Instead, the girls treated him as if he were one of them, causing Misaki to be a little uncomfortable for the longest of time. Then, he was finally okay with girls treating him like a girl, but it did not mean he liked it. Sure, there were advantages of being one of the "girls", but Misaki did not find anything that proved that he was a man. For all he knew, Misaki's little "friend" could have been a fake; some type of prototype, but dismissed that idea as foolish and childish.

Misaki never talked about a girl that he liked. No, the only time little Misaki ever talked about a girl was when girls compared him to other girls and concluded that Misaki was too cute be a guy, questioning if Misaki was either a girl dressing like a tomboy or if Misaki was gay.

Takahiro could recall the way Misaki would come home and start complaining and whining. Misaki even asked Takahiro if he thought that he resembled a girl. Misaki soon regretted asking because his older brother's answer was, "Well, you do look a lot like a girl. Maybe your soul is a female, but is currently living in a male body. I doubt that you're gay. You're only 16 and you haven't been having any weird feeling for guy . . . have you?"

Misaki's blushed in anger or in embarrassment . . . or both, but he shouted, at the top of his lungs, "No! I'm not gay and I haven't been having weird feeling about any guys! How could you ask such a question, brother? No, no, no, no, no," and that was what Misaki honestly believed. It even made Takahiro think that it was impossible for Misaki to fall in love with a man and he still continued to believe that even after Misaki moved in with Usagi. Then, he found out. Misaki was gay.

"Tell me, Usagi, how is your relationship with my younger brother going?" Takahiro's voice was ice cold and this made Usagi want to say nothing, but he had to say something good, otherwise Takahiro would take it the wrong way and have Misaki move out.

Usagi gulped and then he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "At first, it wasn't going well. He thought many things that he believed that I was betraying him or made him believe that he really was a substitute; a replacement for somebody I've been in love with for over ten years. He even was kidnapped by my older brother and, I'm not sure, but he keeps on telling me that he wasn't raped by my older brother." Usagi tried to avoid eye contact with Takahiro, but kept on looking at him in the corners of his eyes.

"K-kidnapped? R-raped? What the hell, Akihiko? Misaki . . . He's not safe here. He never has been!" Takahiro was now using Usagi's first name instead of Usagi's nickname, prove that Takahiro was angry. "Akihiko, you should have called me or sent him home! Why the hell did you keep him here with you? That's it! I'm taking him home where it's safer!" Takahiro declared, throwing his arms up into the air in anger and forgetting about the half way done coffee.

"He is home, Takahiro! Besides, what good would you be? You'd just be putting your wife and child in danger! My older brother does not know about you, but if he finds out that Misaki has moved back with you, he will do something!" Usagi growled, unable to tell if he was angry at Takahiro's threat of taking Misaki away or just talking about his older brother, Haruhiko, boiled his blood. Whatever the reason, Usagi was determine to keep Misaki here by his side. "There are far worse things that could happen to Misaki."

"Like what? What in the world could be more dangerous than having my little brother kidnapped and raped? Exactly, what, Akihiko?" Hissed Takahiro.

Usagi fell silent, no longer wanting to fight with Takahiro. He was tired of fighting everyone to keep Misaki, but it did not mean he was stopping. However, this was his lover's older brother and this man would decide if Misaki could stay or not. Usagi would have to willingly give Misaki up if Takahiro demanded it, but Usagi was not worried. Misaki would speak up and speak his heart out. For now, Usagi had to put up a resistant up to protect what he loves.

"My brother . . . That bastard would . . ." Usagi started, but then his throat became dry, making it hard for him to continue to talk.

"Haruhiko might kidnap Manami or your child, brother. Then, I'll have no choice, but to become his lover. And if I refuse . . . There's no telling what might happen." said a rather tired and groggy voice.

Both Usagi and Takahiro looked at the entrance of the kitchen to see an exhausted Misaki with bedhead, his hear sticking in many different directions, slumping against the kitchen door. Misaki was even wearing one of Usagi's bleach-white working shirts and using the sleeve of the shirt to rub away the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Misaki, what are you doing here and . . ." Takahiro started to ask, but then he examined the clothes Misaki was wearing and noticed that his little brother was wearing his boxer shorts and socks while wearing Usagi's clothes. "Why are you dressed like that, Misaki?"

"Because I couldn't find my clothes anywhere upstairs in Usagi-san's bedroom and besides . . . I like wearing Usagi-san's clothes after we've had sex. It's soothing." truthfully answered Misaki, but he sounded and looked like he was tipsy, his face flushed lightly, but it was barely noticeable.

Usagi looked hungrily at Misaki, smirking. "Misaki, love, your clothes are hidden underneath Suzuki-san."

"I know. I saw my clothes, but I didn't want to wear my clothes. I wanted something that belonged to Usagi-san. I wanted something that had Usagi-san's scent. So I picked this shirt. It smells like him." happily stated Misaki, breathing in Usagi-san's scent of cigarettes, shampoo and coffee, shocking Takahiro, but then Misaki eyed Takahiro through his dazed eyes. "Takahiro, I'm not going back with you. I can't go back because of many reasons.. Usagi-san's the only one who can protect me. I'm the only one he really cares about, but you, if I move with you, your family will be in danger. I'm staying here. I'm sorry, Takahiro, but I'm staying and that's final."

Takahiro sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Then, Takahiro stared at his little brother with soft eyes – believing that Misaki must be tipsy, but was not sure how he got tipsy – before he said, "No, I don't want you here. I won't have you live with me, but I'll find a small apartment by my house and you can live there. Until then . . ." Takahiro paused and glared at Usagi. Then, he continued speaking. "I need you to stay here. Make sure to pack everything you need. I'll come back in three days to pick you up, Misaki."

"I won't be ready. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with Usagi-san and you can't tell me what to do anymore." softly replied Misaki, his chocolate brown locks of hair hiding his face as he spoke.

" . . ." Takahiro stayed quiet, but not because he was changing his mind. No, he was making his thought finally. "Three days, Misaki. If you're not ready, then I will pack the things you need."

Misaki gasped, and then soft tears of regret followed behind that heart-breaking gasped. _It's not fair, Takahiro._ _I just wanted to stay here . . . with Usagi-san, but I'm being forced to say goodbye? It's not fair! _Misaki thought, suppressing his anger for his brother deep inside his soul while he wept. _So you're allowed to be in love then get married and then you get to have a child? But I'm not even allowed to be in love with Usagi-san?_

"Misaki, I think we should start packing your stuff. We only have three days to pack all your stuff." Usagi was by Misaki's side this whole time the brothers were talking. And finally, he was able to talk, but the only sentences he was able to say at the moment were related to packing. He wanted Takahiro out of his house as soon as possible, but he did have a right to stay and help.

"Misaki, look, I'm sorry I'm forcing you to move out, but it's for the good of your future and Usagi can't be part of your future. Not the way you guys have been going about, it's bad for your future. I don't want Usagi to be a burden to you."

That was the last straw. Takahiro had already passed the warning line that people were not suppose to cross, but he had passed the cautious line seconds ago. And as if Usagi was able to read Misaki's mind, he yelled, with all his anger, "Get out now! Don't come back until three days from now!"

"Usagi, I was not speaking to you." harshly said Takahiro, but he was not as mad as he was before, knowing that his brother would be out of the penthouse in exactly three days, but that did not matter to Usagi.

"Get out before I call the police on you!" threatened Usagi, taking one of his arms, lacing around Misaki waist and bring him closer to his chest.

"You wouldn't do that to your best friend." Takahiro was testing Usagi's nerves, challenging the silver-haired man who could easily have someone thrown in jail or chased out of the country even if the person said nothing, but insult him. That was how serious Usagi was.

"Just watch me, Takahiro." Usagi's lavender eyes were narrowed, but then they softened in a pitiful way. "I don't get what I saw in you, Takahiro. I can't believe I was in love with you. In fact, just remembering that I used to be in love with you forms knots and ties in my stomach. And it doesn't feel pleasant."

Takahiro eyes became relatively broad, his eyes popping out a little bit when Usagi admitted that he used to be in love with him. "You . . . l-love . . . me? M-more than a f-friend?" Takahiro asked, stumbling on his words.

Usagi growled at how Takahiro was using present tense instead of using past tense. "I used to be in love with you, Takahiro, but now I just see you as I friend. Scratch that. I don't even see you as a friend. I see you as a threat to our relationship." Usagi tightened his grip around Misaki's waist. "Just get out. I don't need to explain myself to you."

The shocked Takahiro obeyed and left the penthouse without saying anything else. Takahiro left his little brother crying in the arms of his best friend – that is if he was even allowed to call Usagi is best friend from this point. However, Takahiro felt bad about forcing them to break up and say goodbye. _Do I even have the right to do that? I know Misaki will hate me, but . . . I just wanted what's best for him. _Simply thought Takahiro, pressing the buttons of the elevator. _Maybe what I did was a bad idea. . .?_

* * *

_Please review!_

_It will show that you want to read the rest of the story._

_Until next time!_


End file.
